


All Minus A Few

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yifan wakes Junmyeon up half an hour before his birthday wanting to spend every other birthday together.





	All Minus A Few

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone :) This is my first fic. I just wanted to do something for Junmyeon's birthday so I came up with this. I hope you guys like it and I would love to know your thoughts about it. And I hope my most beloved Kim Junmyeon lives a happy, healthy life.

“Junmyeon-ah, Junmyeon-ah wake up" Yifan says as he tries to wake up Junmyeon with soft pokes. He doesnt actually have the heart to wake him up, not especially when Junmyeon is looking so small and fragile in his sleep. But for them to have some private time before everyone else gets in the birthday madness he has to. Since the pokes aren't exactly working Yifan thinks, why not try give little pecks to his lips. Lips that make Junmyeon look like he is pouting. 

“How do you manage to look this cute even when you're sleeping?” Yifan coos before he leans in and gives Junmyeon the first peck. And then another one, then another one, then another one... Till the sleeping beauty wakes up with a small whine then Yifan gives him another peck. “Yifannnn" Junmyeon whines but can't really stop his giggles. “Come on already, I want us to have some time before the boys wake up” Yifan says as firm as he can, considering Junmyeon is pouting right now. Junmyeon takes Yifan's hand and they go to the roof quietly.

 

“I didn't get you cake since the boys will stuff you with cake in about half an hour” Yifan says nervously. Why is it that Yifan always gets so nervous in moments like this when he is actually the most comfortable with Junmyeon. He used to think the knots and the butterflies in his stomach would lessen with time but no, Junmyeon makes him feel like a little kid everytime. 

“Yifan?” Junmyeon says with the softest voice, he knows Yifan has a hard time expressing his feelings. 

“Junmyeon, I just want us to spend your birthdays together till we die” Yifan says in one go, forgetting how to properly breathe.

“Yifan?! Is that seriously why you woke me up?” Junmyeon sighs, “Ofcourse we will spend them all together, why did you even feel the need to say that you goof”.

Yifan braves himself once again and goes “No Junmyeon, I want us to spend ALL your birthdays together and my birthdays too” pulling the words out of his chest gets harder and harder as Yifan starts losing his courage, “Maybe the birthdays of our future kids and every other special day. Junmyeon I want us to spend every day together till we die”. God I hope I don’t start crying now Yifan thinks, not right now at least. “ Junmyeon I want to grow old with you".

 

Yifan is now out of words and full of hope. He looks at a frozen Junmyeon that couldn’t manage to utter a word. Yifan starts getting jittery and a little regretful as he starts thinking maybe it was to soon for a proposal. “Please don't get nervous Junmyeon, its okay baby, just please don't freak out. I'm so-"

Yifan can’t finish his words as Junmyeon hugs him with all his strength, maybe hugging a little too hard but Yifan doesn’t mind anyway. “ You, you are the biggest goof I've ever known” Junmyeon says to Yifan's chest while his tears wet Yifan's shirt and heart. “So, that's a yes, right? Should I start calling you hubby or not?” Yifan says smugly as smiles into Junmyeon's soft hair.

“Yes Wu Yifan I would spend all minus a few of my days with you till I die" Junmyeon now looks Yifan in the eye taking his breath away with his words and teary eyes. “All minus a few days?”, “Well yeah I need a few days away from you and your high amount of goof or I will end up choking you one of those days”. Yifan tries to stop his tears or else its going to be a waterfall for him and smiles at Junmyeon putting their foreheads together, “Well I would like to get choked by you one of those days you know". “God I can’t believe I will marry such an insufferable man”, “Oh Wu Junmyeon you have me till the end of our days now, I will be yours forever so get used to it".

Junmyeon kisses Yifan as they both smile into the kiss thinking of their futures together. Junmyeon is thinking how he won’t ever get used to being loved by Yifan, loved as if he can feel Yifan's heart beating for him. While Yifan thinks how he will never get used to loving Junmyeon as if his heart is gonna burst.

 

Junmyeon goes into a new age in between the kisses and the smiles, the boys give them some privacy holding off birthday celebrations for later. “You know I think I heard some noise, I guess its my birthday already, should we go now?”, “Yeah, if we don’t go now they will fall asleep in 10 minutes" They find each others hands as they go downstairs. Yifan stops in the hallway and suddenly kisses Junmyeon, as he breaks the kiss he thinks he really is a goof sometimes. “Happy birthday my love” he says a little shyly. Junmyeon gives him the biggest smile with his eyes sparkling. They head to the living room as a messy, loud, warm and loving birthday celebration begins.

 

After everyone gives Junmyeon their gifts lastly Yifan gives him a ring and can't stop crying this time. A waterfall indeed.

 

In the last minutes of Junmyeon’s birthday as they lie in bed together trying to sleep Junmyeon opens his eyes wide awake and yells “WU Junmyeon? Why am I being a Wu and not you a Kim? Wu Yifan I know you're still awake!”


End file.
